Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Because a resource provider will often provide resource access to many different users, various types of credentials can be used to authenticate a source of the request, as well as to demonstrate that the source is authorized to access a resource to perform a task. In conventional systems there is no way to authorize individual elements within such a request, or to identify the contributors of certain elements within the request. Services at the end of a request chain may be tasked with performing or triggering tasks for the request, but there can be problems with the end service performing tasks for systems earlier in the request chain or the authorization information differing based on the path of the specific request chain.